User blog:M Parindey/Growing up: Character development among the new team
Greg Weisman said that one of the themes for'' Young Justice: Invasion is "Growing Up/Coming of Age". I think that this would apply particularly to the newer/younger members of the team (Tim, Cassie, Jaime, Garfield, La'gaan, Bart, and any newcomers who join in future episodes). How do you think this applies to them? My speculations on the current newbies: '''Tim:' I hope we get to see him develop as a leader, like we did with Dick in the first season, but in a different way which allows him to develop his own style, and set him apart from Dick in terms of personality.' '''I'd also like see him live up to (or at least show him developing into) his comic reputation as the smartest Robin, someone who's a better detective than Batman. '''Cassie:' "Beneath" shows that she's clearly lacking in experience compared the other girls. For Cassie, I think development would entail her becoming more mature, and becoming a member who can be relied upon regardless of the situation and who can provide a different perspective to the team. Jaime: I want to see him get enough mental courage to tell the team about the scarab (judging from Conner’s reaction in “Salvage”, I doubt a lot of people know about it), so that they stop giving him weird looks (which is justified on their part). I also want him to prove himself as a strong-willed team member who respected by the team, despite his frequent arguments with the scarab. Additionally, I want him to take a greater interest in the scarab’s capabilities (without letting it go too far). Garfield: There’s something about Gar that strikes me as very idealistic (which is funny because the poor guy saw his mum get killed). With a huge invasion imminent, I think Garfield will have to do the most growing up, because he’s the youngest and the least mature. I’d like to see him balance his childlike idealism with a little cynicism, and become a pillar of support for M’gann (and perhaps the others in the team), because she seems to be in a pretty dark place right now. La’gaan: I’ve seen him get a lot of flak for being arrogant/overzealous, and that’s probably his biggest flaw right now. I think La’gaan will learn that good things come to you if you wait for the right time, and keep his desire to prove himself (not necessarily a bad thing) in check. If my theory about his arrogance being a cover for inferiority issues over being a replacement for both Kaldur and Conner (in Orin and M’gann’s cases respectively) is true, he will need to get over those insecurities. Also, his dynamic with Conner needs to improve, because frankly, they’re both being jerks to each other right now. Bart: Bart’s real personality strikes me as rather jaded, and the fact that he lying about his objectives probably isn’t going to help anyone because it shows that he trusts his judgement more than anyone else’s, even when the people he’s with could help him. I think, given time, Bart will learn be honest with the others (since he’s not deluding himself, and is putting on a mask for the others’ sake) and loosen up a little, and perhaps be more of a team player (I think his desire to prevent his future from happening gives off a strong I-need-to-do this-on-my-own vibe). Thoughts? Category:Blog posts